


the rape will tear you in half but it will not end you

by RoxieOfficial



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieOfficial/pseuds/RoxieOfficial
Summary: After Bryce's assaults, Justin usually finds comfort in his sister's room.





	the rape will tear you in half but it will not end you

**Author's Note:**

> title is one of rupi kaur's poems.

You didn't have to witness the dynamic between Bryce and Justin to realize how unhealthy their relationship was. You could hear it in Bryce's tone as he talked about the brunet. You could also perceive it in the way Justin's shoulders slouched whenever Bryce was around. Everything about their friendship was toxic. Bryce was like venom, but Justin stayed nonetheless, having no one else he could call a brother.

Justin had grown out in the midst of broken bottles and cheap drug pills. His mother had never shown any signs of affection towards him, aftershock of her husband's departure shortly after Justin's birth. Mr. Foley, according to Amber Foley, was the love of her life. They were both young and stupid when baby Foley was born and, at first, Mr. Foley had handled it like a pro, but after two weeks, he left. Amber's biggest regret was that he never left anything to explain why he was gone. Ever since that day, Amber blamed her son for making the love of her life disappear like that. She would always bear a strong hatred towards her son.

In all of his life, Justin hadn't really had any one to serve the purpose of role model. He had had neither a mother figure or a father figure, he didn't have any brothers or sisters, he didn't have any friends... until he met Bryce and his parents. For the next eight years or so, they would be his family. Bryce's sister, Anabelle, was probably the sweetest to him, offering him a place to stay after Bryce's assaults. She was helpless regarding her brother's acts, but she could at least offer the brunet a shelter.

She had started doing this two years ago, when she had found the brunet with blood-stained pants and a black eye. Obviously, Anabelle had required an explanation, and Justin had complied, like he always did with a Walker. She was horrified, but knew she couldn't report him to the police. Bryce was her brother, after all. So she took Justin under her wing, mostly by letting him sleep on her bedroom's floor, so Bryce wouldn't try to assault him again during the night.

It broke her heart every night she heard Justin timidly knock on her door. Whenever she opened the door, the brunet would look miserable. His hair was a mess, his clothes were a bit more worn out than they used to be and hickeys covered his neck. Every time she saw him flinch whenever she wanted to hug him, guilt choked her. She should do something about it, deep down, she knew it would've been the right thing to do, but Bryce was her brother. She loved him, he was sweet to her. 

“ Please, Anabelle, I— I'm scared he's gonna kill me, ” Justin begged her to do something. He was too much of a coward to do it himself. Anabelle brushed it off, telling Justin he was simply overreacting. He truly feared for his life, and Anabelle wasn't taking him seriously. 

One day, Justin didn't make it to her room.


End file.
